


Wait, What?

by Louis_Harry_make_Larry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Carrie - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry's gold boots, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lizzie and Anna are friends?, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Other characters I made up - Freeform, Sassy Louis, Switching Places, best ship ever, drag me down is a good song, lizzie - Freeform, we all know larry is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Harry_make_Larry/pseuds/Louis_Harry_make_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is a huge One Direction fan. She's followed the boys' career since the beginning. She knows every little thing about them. But when she wakes up on her birthday as a different person, she'll get to know more than just facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Aria. I'm completely new to this site and this is my first fan fic! It's was only a scribble on paper before it got here. Hope you enjoy! Comment on what you think! :)  
> All the love, A x.

Ever wish to be one of the One Direction boys? How it is to live their life through their eyes? The crazy, road-tripping, fan-crazed life? Well buckle your seatbelt 'cos this is going to be one heck of a story.

My name is Lizzie, which is short for Lizabeth. Lizabeth Wilson. I live with my mum, my dad, my younger sister Carrie (Caroline) and my golden retriever, Honey. I'm 18 years old and attend Doncaster Secondary College with my best friend Anna, short for Annabelle. 

At school, I'm /definitely/ not popular and neither is Anna. You could say that we're considered part of the geek/ nerd/ weirdo group. But we both feel like we're /normal/ people. Just don't mention Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, or One Direction. Unless you want us to drone on about how you should join us in what we like and threw away our lives to and dedicate most of our life to intense tweeting and tumblr photos. 

/Especially/ One Direction. Just the mention of them makes me want to go into more depth about them. I've seen them since the first time Liam first auditioned and came back plus seeing the other boys on the X-Factor. I've seen them in their video diaries, seen every performance and interview, went to 1D Day, and gone to all of their tours. Any moment you could think of I was there for That Moment (*smirky face*) Well, as in a non-stalkerish way. Obviously I had to watch and listen through Telly, radio, Internet, social- everything! EVERYTHING. 

Okay, see, I've already said like half of a paragraph just on THEM. But, if you were wondering Harry is my most definite favorite. There is like, no possible way to describe Harry Edward Styles. He's just this big ball of cute an dorkiness, then all of the sudden-BOOM he's turned into this flirtatious, sexy, hot young lad that you just want to have a night with in your bedroom. No matter what you're always going to love Harry. Why? Well... its Harry c'mon. "Who wouldn't love him?" Naturally he is /the most/ sweetest, kind-hearted person in the WORLD. Like he is so sweet and generous I can't even EVEN.I can't describe a lot about him without fangirling. He's my wittle cupcake, baby-loving, flirty-dirty frog prince c: And I hope he doesn't change.

But anyways I promised you a story so....

Lets do this poo. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter guys! Hope you enjoy! x  
> -A  
> Terms:  
> Sithee: Good-bye  
> Bugger off: back off  
> Daft: crazy  
> Oh, and there might be a Doctor Who or Sherlock reference in there too :) xx

Thursday Jan. 30th, 2015

My alarm beside my bed jolts me awake with "Clouds" playing. My head starts to ache as I groan and rub my temple pressing the button to shut off its tune. I should probably find a different ringtone, but it's the only song that gets me awake quicker. Getting out of bed I realized that it was really bright outside surprisingly. Walking towards my balcony window I close the curtains and walk away rubbing my eyes. I walk to my closet pulling out my school uniform. A white short-sleeved button down, plaid vest with the school emblem attached, plaid skirt, white knee-high socks and flats. I lazily put them on and went to my bathroom and did my daily thing walking out with a headband on my headand slinging my bag around my shoulder and picked up my ginormous binder.

I'm the head of most certain clubs at my school. Also I'm in the girls' football (soccer) team. I'm really involved in my school so I could keep myself busy. Plus I have the grades for it. I'm involved in Help a Hand Club, Oceanography Club, Science Club, Robotics, Maths, Writing- the list goes on. People have asked how do I juggle school, clubs+, and sports at the same time. I just shrug and say I got that trait from my mum. She was always well organized and put together with everything she had to do. Whether it was taking me to football practice, or taking Carrie to Crickett practice at the park at the same time, shed know what to do and /still/ get us to where we need to be on time.

"Lizabeth! Breakfast!" My mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back to her going down the flight of stairs.

Everyone was already downstairs at the small kitchen table. Carrie was picking at her breakfast, my dad on his computer typing away while eating a piece of toast, my mum pouring herself some coffee, and Honey sitting by Carrie patiently waiting for table scraps. I hooked my bag around the chair and placed my binder next to my bowl of cereal. There is rarely any talking during breakfast so everyone just continues doing what they're doing.

Carrie made a quick look around and have Honey her bacon and quickly picked up her fork pretending to eat.

"I saw that." My mother said raising her brow at Carrie.

"What? I was just eating my pancake!" She claimed.

"Liar." I smirked.

"Shut up Lizzie..." Carrie growled.

"Mind your language young lady." My father added.

Carrie rolled her eyes and crowned slumping in her chair. "But how come Lizzie only gets cereal and I get a whole breakfast?!"

"Because I'm the special one and you're not." I said with a grin.

"More like Special Ed..." Carrie mumbled audibly. I shot her a glare.

"Caroline. Enough." My mother spat.

"She started it!" Carrie shouted pointing a finger at me. 

"I said, enough." My mother said raising her voice slightly, " Now hurry and finish your breakfast I'm taking you to school."

Carrie grunted, angrily shoving food in her mouth.

I smiled winningly and rolled my eyes and continued to eat and finish my cereal. I got up and placed the bowl in the sink and washed it. I walked back to the table and grabbed my things.

"Sithee mum, dad, loser." I said walking towards the door. 

"Hey!" Carrie whined. I chuckled and opened the door and started to walk towards my bus stop. 

As I got closer I see Anna waiting for me by the sign. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back walking towards her. Anna could be described as smart, funny, witty, talented, creative, and just an amazing person and to just admire what she's like. She has blue eyes, light brown hair and olive tan skin with very faint freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was wildly wavy and mostly put up in a high pony tail. I stood beside her waiting.

"Morning love." I said to her softly.

She smiled "Morning Lizzie. How are you?" She asked. 

"Good what about you babe?" I asked smiling at her.

She giggled "You flirt. I'm grand thank you."

"It's not like we're /dating/ or anything. Is it wrong to call my best friend 'babe'?" I said wrapping my arm around her waist. She gasped and wiggled her way out of my arm. 

"People will think different." She said looking both ways blushing.

"So?" I said chuckling.

She rolled her eyes playfully, still blushing. Did I mention that she's also careful?

The small-looking (which was actually bigger on the inside) blue school bus finally came and pulled over. The sliding doors opened and I hopped onto the steps looking back and reaching out for Anna's hand. She chuckled shaking her head.

"You're too much you know that?" She said smiling and raising her brow.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled.

She reached for my hand and I pulled her inside leading both of us to the first few seats.

We had just sat down when she asked, "So, what are you doing for your birthday? You are going to be nineteen in Feburary."

"I think I'm just going to do something small. Maybe just dinner with my family and invite you over." I said and smiled. 

She grinned "You're gonna love your present."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Aww why not?"

"It's a surprise so bugger off...."

"...."

"Liz, don't give me that look..."

"...."

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Anna chuckled.

"Oh fine." I said jokingly.

Anna smiled and looked outside the window.

\----------

Hours had passed by and so did the classes. I had to work with Oceanography club today to schedule the field trip to Catalina Island in California. Anna had to help out with Drama club so we were both busy. But after school we would have some time at football practice.

"Since it would probably be a long trip I think we should stretch the field trip from the...23rd of Feburary to at least the 26th. The 26th... Probably around barely-late afternoon to head back home... Any questions?" I asked the students, and some staff that were going to be a part of it.

Nobody had objected and agreed.

"I agree as well. Excellent work Lizzie." My teacher, Mrs. Hudson had told me.

I nodded my thanks to her, concluding the meeting.

\----------

I rushed to the girls locker room with my football gear in hand walking towards my locker beside Anna's. Anna wasn't by her locker yet.

I quickly changed into my shorts and jersey slipping on my knee pads and socks. Just as I was pulling out my kleets Anna had rushed in.

"Sorry, I had to help the costume department and help some students with their lines." Anna explained throwing off her clothes and putting on her jersey and shorts.

"It's fine love." I smiled as I tied the laces on my kleet.

I stood up ready to go as I waited for Anna.

"Just about aand... Done." She said tying her kleet.

We headed onto the field.

\----------

"Get in formation girls! Yeah that's it keep it going! Wilson go left! Smith, block! Very good girls!" Our coach shouted.

"Over here!" I shouted to one of my teammates.

"Pass to 28!" My coach shouted. She kicked toward me and I bounced it off my chest to the ground running as fast as I could towards the other goal.

"Go Lizzie!" Anna encouraged. 

I sprinted, weaving through the opposing players. This was it. I was so close.

But suddenly I was shoved over and fell rolling to the side. I let out a grunt when I landed. I looked up to see who bumped into me. The girl smirked and ran away with the ball dodging people and made the goal.

I was so close! Then she got in the way! If she wants to play that way... So be it. I saw Anna running towards me.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked helping my up.

"Fine." I said.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but she might want to watch her back now."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Are you daft?!"

"Maybe."

Practice might've been over, but I'm not done just yet.

"Hey! Number 13!" I shouted at her and she turned.

I picked up the ball and at the center of the field. 

"Is that how you wanna play?" I held the ball under my foot. "One-on-one. You and me. Right now."

"Are you serious?" She said. She was now in front of me.

"Scared?"

"Heck no."

"Then?"

She hesitated for a second.

"You're on."

I smirked, "Go." And kicked the ball away from getting close to her and sprinted towards her goal.

The look of shock came over her face and she ran keeping close behind. I started to move around in different places, moving the ball one way to the other confusing her. Se still kept up speed getting close enough to push me again. I wasn't going to let her have it this time. I pushed her down instead and she landed the same way I did. She looked up furious. I gave her the same sly smirk she gave me and kicked the ball inside her goal. I turned around and she stood at that same spot with a glare.

I grinned, " Guess it all came back to bite you in the-"

"Wilson! Cambridge!"

The girl and I both looked up. 

Our coach was standing by the gate with his arms crossed.

"My office, now."

The girl and I grunted.

\----------

"You shouldn't have done that Liz, it wasn't worth it." Anna told me as we were walking home.

"It was /so/ worth it Anna! You should've seen the look on her face!"

"It wasn't the right thing to do. You got yourself into trouble."

"Anna c'mon, loosen up a bit!"

She didn't say anything back. I sighed.

"Alright, fine I won't do it again."

"Promise?" 

"I promise." I pecked her on the cheek.

"Lizzie!"

"What?"

"Don't do that!" She flushed red.

"Don't act like you don't hate it Anna!"

She kept quiet. Blushes and smiles.

I laughed.

\----------

By now I've already finished my homework, ate dinner, and took a shower.

Now I was just laying on my bed scrolling through my Instagram feed on my phone, and going through my Tumblr on my computer.

Nothing out of the normal really. Well, besides the boys playing Detroit in the States. Yeah, I knew the tour dates dot judge me. 

Then a blink of light flashed on my phone sign sliding I got a notification. I picked up my phone and read the screen.

TWITTER | @HARRYSTYLES TWEETED:

Detroit. You were very lovely this evening. Drive safely xx. -H  
_ 

I smiled at the screen and put my phone back down and drew my attention back to my computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot of writing. Hope you guys liked it! Please comment! Xx -A


End file.
